User blog:BattleGames1/BattleGame's Season of War Mid-Season Honorary Battle - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 vs Battlefield 3 (Faction vs Faction)
Early Note: Yeah I have told people that Chosen vs Fraternity would be my next battle but considering that the written stuff I have plans for may take a bit of a while to make, I decide that maybe I'll start off with the simpler Consider this next battle a kind of spiritual successor to El Alamein's Battlefield: 1942 vs Battlefield: Vietnam but with a lot more firepower and destruction. Also, let this battle be the one to decide which franchise had the better game once and for all! (*Not really...*) Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3, the epic conclusion to a saga that saw the eruption of WWIII... vs Battlefield 3, the long twisted tale of a USMC officer determined to prevent WWIII from occurring no matter what the odds... THIS... IS... THE DEADLIEST GAME! Let's Meet the Combatants Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions COD:MW3= Task Force 141, colloquially referred to as "The One-Four-One," is a multinational special operations force composed of the best members of British, Australian, United States, Canadian and possibly other armed forces, usually those with previous Special Ops experience. Their main objective is to apprehend or kill Vladimir Makarov, a Russian Ultranationalist responsible for masterminding a Russian invasion of the United States. In 2016, its members participated in notable special operations in Kazakhstan, Moscow, Rio de Janeiro, a Gulag and submarine base in Kamchatka, the Georgian-Russian border, and Afghanistan. Notably, during Day 6 of the crisis of 2016, at least three Task Force 141 operatives were killed by General Shepherd, with all remaining members of Task Force 141 believed to be on the run at the conclusion of the crisis. Some time later they united with Russian Loyalists to continue with their main objective. After Shepherd's betrayal Task Force 141 was disavowed. However, a few Task Force 141 operatives, such as Price & MacTavish, continued to operate (Captain Price still maintained contact with and was supported by his old SAS command unit Baseplate, in particular MacMillan). When the Task Force 141 reunited they joined forces with Russian Loyalists. Their primary objective remained to exterminate Vladimir Makarov, something which they were to be ultimately successful in doing, despite the deaths of almost all the group's members, including Soap. With only Price & Nikolai are the last known remaining Task Force 141 members. For the purposes of this battle, they will not be hostile to any enemy troops (especially Makarov unless I write that the two factions never see each other or something along those lines) and prominent members to appear include Soap, Yuri and Nikolai (but not Price since I'm saving him for a later battle). - Delta Force= The 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, also known as Delta Force or Delta, is the U.S. Army's elite counter-terrorism/special operations unit. Delta Force's primary tasks are counter-terrorism, direct action, and national intervention operations, although it is an extremely versatile group capable of conducting many types of covert missions, including, but not limited to, hostage rescues and raids. In the Modern Warfare universe, Delta Force was assigned various tasks in the repulsion of the Russian Army in New York and the subsequent counter-offensive by the US in Europe. For the purposes of this match, Team Metal will appear as prominent members i.e. Frost, Sandman, Grinch and Truck. - Inner Circle= Led by Makarov, the Inner Circle was formed during the Russian Civil War, after the fall of the Ultranationalist party and the death of their leader, Imran Zakhaev. Fiercely devoted to Makarov, they followed his orders unflinchingly, eventually following him on a massacre through the Zakhaev International Airport in an attempt to start World War 3 between Russia and America. They succeeded, and took a backseat as the war ensued. However, the U.S eventually overcame Russia, and Makarov was killed by Captain Price, one of the last members of Task Force 141. It is unknown what happened to the Circle afterwards, but they presumably collapsed without their leader. In this battle, Makarov will be the Inner Circle leader present in this battle. - African Militia= The African Militia of Modern Warfare 3 serve the same purpose as the Brazilian Militia in Modern Warfare 2 as indirect helpers of Makarov in his global terrorist activities - in this case, the Africans helped transport the chemical weapons into Europe. Their exact origin is unknown, but they are either from Somalia or Sierra Leone. Judging from their in-game dialogue, the militia has been committing genocide throughout Africa for quite some time; the Militia of MW3 are possibly based on/modelled a variety of real-life African rebel groups. For this match, Waraabe will be the Militia leader present in the battle. }} |-| BF3 Factions= The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from the sea using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. It is one of seven uniformed services of the United States. In the world of Battlefield 3, they are the primary armed force deployed to Iran to combat the PLR and Russia in search of Kaffarov and Solomon. In this battle, the entire known Misfit Squad (excluding Blackburn since he will be used in a separate match), Miller and Hawkins will appear. - Russian Army= The Russian Army, officially the Russian Ground Forces (Russian: Сухопутные войска Российской Федерации, Suhopútnuiye voyská Rosseeyskoy Federácii) are the land forces of the Russian Federation. Active since 1992 after the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Russian Ground Forces were formed from various parts of the Red Army. From 1992 onward, the Russian Ground Forces were withdrawn from Soviet outposts in foreign regions to focus on "near abroad" affairs. They use sophisticated military tactics and perform with conventional warfare. In the Battlefield 3 universe, they are one of the antagonists pitted against the USMC. The reason why I can't use the Spetsnaz on this battle and used the Russian Army instead was that the Spetsnaz are also primary antagonists to TF141 and Delta Force and we've already had Dima vs Makarov so... - Islamic Republic of Iran Army= The Islamic Republic of Iran Army (Persian: ارتش جمهوری اسلامی ایران) is the main ground force of the Armed Forces of the Islamic Republic of Iran. In Iran, it is also called ارتش (Artesh), which is Persian for "army." The army is tasked to protect the territorial integrity of Iranian state from external and internal threats and to project power. In Battlefield 3, the United States Marine Corps engages the Iranian Army in the streets of Tehran and face an armored battalion of the Iranian Army and PLR tanks in the Great Salt Desert, hundreds of kilometers southeast of Tehran. The Iranian Army works hand-in-hand with the People's Liberation and Resistance, after Al-Bashir's takeover of the nation. Since the PLR is commanded by Solomon, Al-Bashir will be the primary leader of the Iranian Army for this match. - People's Liberation and Resistance= The People's Liberation and Resistance (Persian: آزادی‌بخش و مقاومت خلق), commonly abbreviated to PLR, is a fictional Iranian paramilitary insurgent group based largely in the Middle East, although with contacts in the Western world. In Battlefield 3, the People's Liberation and Resistance fight against the United States Marines and Russian GRU. They work hand-in-hand with the Armed Forces of the Islamic Republic of Iran following a coup after a catastrophic earthquake occurred in the region, in which Faruk Al-Bashir, leader of the PLR, takes control of Iran. The PLR successfully detonated a portable nuclear weapon in Paris, France, which implicates Russia as the perpetrator, thus sending the two superpowers into a state of war. As mentioned before, Solomon will be on the field commanding the PLR despite Al-Bashir being depicted in the BF3 story as its commander. }} Now Let's Examine the Weapons NOTE: Since doing an in-depth look at each of the weapons is going to take up a lot of space, I'm just going to instead provide links to each of the weapons. COD:MW3 Arsenal TF141= |-| Delta Force= |-| Inner Circle= |-| African Militia= BF3 Arsenal USMC= |-| Iranian Army= |-| PLR= Now Let's Move Onto X-Factors Tables COD:MW3 BF3 Explanations *Training: Note that the number for the 141 I just simply lifted off So-Pro's TF141 battle (because it was the only one available to me from the page - rather than Beast's TF141 vs Expendables battle) and the number for Inner Circle I tweaked from Beast's terrorist showdown with Inner Circle. Anyway, the COD teams get the scores they have because TF141 is comprised of multiple spec-ops units from around the world including, since the 141 have ingrained themselves with the Russian Loyalists by MW3, former Spetsnaz and/or Russian Army training (Yuri himself is said to be ex-Spetsnaz); Delta Force themselves are a Tier 1 spec-ops group and AFAIK their training is intensely rigorous with a lot of training needed to be covered in such a short amount of time; Inner Circle score high too since a large section of the terrorist group is comprised of ex-military personnel; only the African Militia score low because... they are a militia force and pick off their soldiers from the street. Meanwhile for the BF3 teams, the USMC score high but not as high as Delta Force since their training standards by comparison are relatively lower but they still remain high due to their rigor as an elite unit; the Russian Ground Forces are basically your standard Army but because they are such a well-organised and sophisticated one, their training is rated very high; for the Iranian Army its a bit similar of a story but they aren't that well-off compared to the Russians; as for the PLR, they at least score higher than the African militia because they are a paramilitary insurgency force which means they are more sophisticated than the Militia as a force of anti-government terror. *Experience: Again, the numbers for the 141 are lifted from So-Pro's battle. The 141 get a very high score because they have faced a wide variety of opponents during their operations and across a wider area; same case for Delta Force; Inner Circle may be a terrorist group but most of its members were part of the Ultranationalist crisis that existed in COD4 (and heck even further back to 1996) so again they score a bit high; and since the African militia of MW3 is purported to be made as a mix of all the other African militia groups existing at the time (including the PRF and Somalian pirates) they score high due to the constant civil infighting within Africa; and all score high because they were all involved in some way with WWIII even if the Militia didn't fight in Europe or America per se (they had their engagement with the 141 even though they lost). *Tactics: The number for Inner Circle again I borrowed from Beast's battle. The big 3 of MW3 (141, Delta and Inner Circle) score very high up because 141 and Delta are spec-ops units and thus have made use of "unconventional" tactics to reach their objectives against all odds; and Inner Circle score high because their acts of terror have been instrumental in causing WWIII to erupt in the first place from the get-go of the Zakhaev Airport massacre. African militia are unconventional soldiers too when you think about it but not in the same sense as the spec-ops units - sure they have a structure to it but really the militia are all over the place when it comes to fighting their battles. Since USMC is part of the US Armed Forces, it's not exactly as well-ingrained with unconventional warfare tactics as much as the spec-ops forces are but since they are tasked to work with both the army and navy, their tactics may be of really good standard; the Russian Grounds Forces, as I say again, are Army so their warfare style is very much conventional at best and same goes for the Iranian Army; for the PLR they are paramilitary so their tactics are at least of a similar grade to an army's one - furthermore, the fact that the PLR were able to take control of Iran and it's army as well as sneak in a nuclear bomb into France and detonate it successfully against the Spetsnaz and GIGN shows a slight hint of well-thought out planning. *Loyalty: Although 141 have taken a hit since Shepherd's betrayal in MW2, loyalty among the members was tight even if some members kept secrets from each other (particularly Yuri) - after all, the level of teamwork exhibited by the 141 and their training regimen can only serve to highlight just how loyal the members are to each other; Delta Force is a highly specialised team of experts in their field and as such their loyalty to not just the government that has given them the call against hostile action but also to each other is highly rated (after all, members suh as Frost and Sandman have been together in the whole scenario since Operation Kingfish); Inner Circle, as a terrorist organisation, and the African militia have members that are very loyal to each other since each member is fighting for the same cause as their brethren-in-arms but Inner Circle scores higher because of the fanaticism that Makarov exudes among his members. The USMC as a military organisation is a very tight-knit one with each member devoted to the cause of keeping not only themselves alive but also their comrades in the unit (that's why the motto is Semper Fi); the Russian Army are not necessarily fanatical in their devotion in protecting Russian interests but because they are one of the world's top armed forces, they are not that far from being incorruptible; both the Iranian Army and PLR, much like the Inner Circle, are very much devoted to protecting each other - especially exemplified in the events that took place after the Tehran earthquake of 2014 - as well as following their leaders Faruk Al-Bashir and Solomon. Now Onto the Battle Pre-Sim Notes *Since this is going to be a big battle, it's best to use a map that can accommodate that can at least accommodate that size so instead of a map from MW3, I'm using a BF3 map - specifically Damavand Peak because why not? - for this. *Numbers-wise per team, it will be 10 foot soldiers on each side (including the named characters e.g. Yuri, Misfit 1-3) alongside one support vehicle from both ground and air categories (including the named characters e.g. Nikolai in his Hind, Hawkins in her Hornet) - except for the Militia technical, Delta F-15 Eagle, and PLR buggies where there will be 3 of them with their own crews (and assume the people in control of the drones are part of the foot soldiers - after all Yuri is manning the UGV so why not?). In total that makes this... approximately 72 a side. *Scenario-wise, the way the fight goes down will be a bit like how Rush is played on the BF maps (with 5 locations of interest - consult the map if you don't see where I'm going with this) except there are no M-COMs; the BF3 teams will defend points A, B, D and E initially with the MW3 teams attacking like this: **Point A (Communication Tower) - Delta Force vs RGF **Point B (Helipad) - TF141 vs USMC **Point D (Mining Tunnels) - African Militia vs PLR **Point E (Mining Site) - Inner Circle vs Iranian Army **Point C (Factory) - Whichever teams remain from both sides (if only one side makes it to Point C then the game is over) Voting Rules Standard drill really - you must have either edges or a detailed paragraph or two explaining the winner of this match (taking into account the scenario above). Votes with good spelling, grammar and punctuation as well as votes that have good reasoning behind it are counted as one. Anything contrary to that I will not count and no, I do not do appeals so make a good vote or don't vote at all. Main Sim Section 1 - The Comm Tower Delta Force: , , , , x 6, , , x 3, , Russian Ground Forces: x 10, , , , , As the Russian Army continued to patrol around the perimeter of the Iranian communications tower, a beady eye was being trained on all of them from high above. Overlord mentally took down notes of all the positions of the Russians before Sandman chimed in. "Delta in position at the top of the mountain drive. What do you see Overlord?" "Approximately 10 bogeys on foot guarding the objective as well as a couple of vehicles on the nearby dirt tracks. Your orders are to terminate with extreme prejudice and hold the tower until you receive further objectives." "Understood Overlord, be prepared to give us fire support on our signal" Sandman said before he turned to the team assembled behind him "OK guys we need to make this as quick as possible. We don't know what our friends are going to do down there" "Right behind you." Truck said as he and the rest of the foot squad split up - 2 of them hopping into the Humvee, Team Metal on foot taking the flatter ground towards the facility while the remaining 4 took off for the higher rockier ground. Immediately after the foot soldiers moved out, the Abrams tank and Humvee started to move too - albeit slowly and stealthily. Overlord looked as the troops fanned out over the rocks and into position ready to start the party. When the vehicles came to a stop just before the base, everything was ready - a Predator was chopped over to Team Metal and Frost was at the laptop taking the controls. "Right Frost, let's light them up" Sandman said as Frost aimed directly for the top floor of the communications tower where two Russian soldiers were standing guard. At the press of a button, an AGM missile from the Predator zipped to its target in a flash ( x 8). At that point, the Russians started to mobilise - the foot troops taking up defensive positions inside the buildings while the Vodnik and T-90 came out of their hiding holes, weapons at the ready. Before long, the T-90 spotted the Abrams and fired upon it, barely missing the target as the Abrams fired off its own shot. The Humvee meanwhile revved like crazy as it leapt over the rocky crag crashing through the wooden fence before coming to a full stop in the middle of the asphalt. The passenger soldiers inside leap out onto the base as the man on the minigun lets off covering fire. As Team Metal and the Delta operatives start moving away from their hiding spots atop the rocky crag, the Vodnik suddenly vaults into the base, ramming itself into the Humvee and letting loose its machine guns. The driver inside the American jeep tries to scramble for the XM25 hidden in the back but is shredded apart. The man on the minigun also decides to flee, hopping out the rear door of the vehicle (grabbing the XM25 and a riot shield in the process) and into the office beside him before the Humvee exploded. Espying the four Delta operatives descending the rocks on his side, he shouted to them asking them to come extract him. Before two of them could bust into the office and get their mate out alive, a Russian hiding out in the floor above them descended the stairs and fired off his AEK inside killing the Delta gunner before he could put up his riot shield. Quickly heading back to his former position upstairs, the Russian reloaded his own AEK and crouched in the corner hoping to take his enemies by surprise. Hearing the firefight going on downstairs however (as the Delta troops and Russian soldiers across the field exchanged rounds), the Russian decided to take a chance and unsheathed his machete. Smashing the window behind him, he vaulted over and clung onto the ledge before swinging in through the open door. With one kick he sent the two Delta men inside it to the floor but before he could swing the fatal blow, his machete collided with the riot shield. The operative behind the shield struggled for a bit as his companioned also struggled to get to his feet but eventually the Russian was overwhelmed and flung aside, hitting the wall. The Russian tried to get in another swipe with his machete but the riot shield holder charged back and slammed full force into the wall, smashing through it clean with the Russian hitting the ground very hard ( x 7). The Russians inside the Vodnik witnessed what was going on initially but their attention was distracted the more disturbing appearance of the Predator in the sky now swooping a bit lower than before - perhaps ready to strike again. Frost and the rest of Team Metal, having moved into another empty office complex while fending off the still-hiding Russian troops. Still clutching the laptop in his hands, Frost was ordered by Sandman to take control of the Predator again and take down the enemy vehicles. Just as Frost had opened the laptop though, an explosion rang out through the sky followed by the whoosh of a jet - apparently the Russians brought out a Frogfoot to play. Peeking out, Frost sees the wreckage of the predator fall to the earth while the Russian jet whirred past. "Overlord! We have a predator down, repeat a predator down. Need some air assistance ASAP!" Sandman yelled into the intercom as the jet continued to hover around the air space. "Copy that Sandman, air support is 1 minute out. Sit tight" came the reply. "You guys got the XM25 with you?" Sandman spoke into his headset as he fired off more rounds from his ACR. "Yes sir. Just about to deploy it against the Russian jeep" the scruffy man replied as he dropped the riot shield and held the XM25 to his eye. Keeping his eye keenly centred on the Vodnik's tires, the soldier fired off a round. That first round made the Vodnik bounce into the air causing the turret to misfire. Before the man manning it can react, however, the Delta operative with the XM25 let off at least one more round fully flipping the Vodnik onto its head with a crushing thud. Hearing the Vodnik's demise, Sandman peeks up from behind a smashed window and sees a remarkable chain reaction - thanks to the intense battle with the M1 Abrams, the T-90 was pinned down sweetly in front of the comms tower. With one more round shot out of the barrel, the M1 tank sent the Russian tank off with a blaze of glory. Just as it was about to turn and head inside... BOOM! "Ah shit" Sandman looked up to see a familiar-looking Russian jet plane whiz past across the sky. "Stay inside, we got a Russian bogey up in the air!" he yelled to the squad. "Multiple hostile aerial vehicles have been sighted in your area. Stay indoors until air support arrives." "What the hell took out our tank?" Grinch huffed, holding his rifle steady. Looking outside to see what other enemy vehicles were out there - turns out the WZ-11, Kasatka and Frogfoot were now in play... and Delta Force were sitting ducks. Pressing into his headset, Sandman ordered the remaining men not inside with them to get to somewhere safe before the helicopter can pin them down in the shoddy office structure. "I think we can send the helicopter running but it's a huge risk sir" the scruffy man said as he directed his younger colleague to take out the Stinger launcher and its missile ammunition. He waited for the helicopter to pass by over his head and unfurled the Stinger's sights hoping to get a lock on. Sure enough he does but as he let the rocket loose, the countermeasures were released - and next thing the unfortunate duo knew as they tried to load another rocket into the Stinger, the WZ-11 helicopter they tried to hit made one fatal pass at them ( x 4). The Delta Force men atop the rock crags immediately started crawling as fast as they could hoping to not be seen by the helicopter; even as its back was turned, the Delta force men did not want to be seen coming up on the enemy. Team Metal was now being ambushed upon by the remaining Russian Armed forces and it was now or never. "Grinch, go do your shit!" Frost said as Grinch dispensed with his rifle and unleashed his MK46 machine gun on the Russians taking cover behind the tower base. While his shots missed, they did at least provide suppressive fire allowing the rest of Team Metal to move up towards the comms tower. The Russian heli, of course not being stupid, witnessed the Americans move up and proceeded to swing around the tower, hoping to take the Americans out by surprise. Alas, its hopes were cut short as the American air support arrived - with the Apache shooting down the Z-11W with ease. "Hell yeah!" shouted Truck as he gunned down an unlucky Russian soldier with his rifle ( x 6) "That's what I call fire from the sky!" and he saw the spectacular dogfight occurring between the Eagles and the Frogfoot. The Kasatka helicopter was just hiding from their line of sight behind the mountain ridges. The Delta operatives on the exterior perimeter of the map now moved towards Team Metal with a renewed sense of confidence - and with a hint of fear rushing about their systems for they just saw two Russians set up their RPK machine gun and had their sights on Team Metal. Thinking quickly, the bulky African-American operative tossed a flashbang into the office, disabling the soldiers and allowing Team Metal enough time to continue on foot and find shelter in both the other temp office building and underneath the comms tower. Rushing up the stairs, the African-American man and his smaller leaner companion pushed through and although the lean one was brought down by a hail of fire from the Russians' USAS and RPK weapons ( x 3), they were brought down by one swift swing of the AA-12 ( x 4). Up in the air, the Eagles were getting busy tracking down the lone Russian Frogfoot jet. Pilot Green kept her eyes peeled left and right hoping to see a green blur speed past. Sure enough it did, but in the direction opposite where she was going. Sensing the danger that was about to come, Green made a sharp turn right hoping that she was out of the Frogfoot's radar. Alas, she wasn't out of his sights - the Frogfoot fired its R-60 homing missiles which headed straight for her. After several moments of swerving and hoping that her companions saw the missile trail, she deployed her flares. Now it was a matter of time before a heat-seeking missile was on her tail again and this time she was out of countermeasures for the time being. Calling for her air support, one of the other pilots tried to swerve behind the Frogfoot. Unfortunately, the Russian pilot anticipated this and slowed down just enough to catch one of the Eagles in his line of autocannon fire. With one jet down, it was only a matter of time before Green was toast since her countermeasures were not yet ready. Suddenly, when it looked like the Russian was ready to fire its second anti-air missiles, it was engulfed in a huge ball of flames - the other support jet snuck up behind the unsuspecting Russian and downed it with a Sidewinder. "That was one hell of a save, James. I owe you one!" Green exclaimed as she turned her plane around to head back for Team Metal. This plan for a reunion however ended up being cut short when Overlord reported that their allies in the TF141 need urgent assistance regarding their air support, or lack thereof. "Sorry Sandman but at least you have your work cut out for you" Green said on the intercom as Sandman, Powell (the African-American soldier) and Frost eased themselves down looking for the remaining Russian scum. Truck and Grinch have also positioned themselves on the office building providing lookout, as were the 2 remaining Delta soldiers. They reported to Sandman that they have no visual on the remaining Russians but whatever cover they were hiding behind, they won't be able to hide for long. Coordinating a tag-team run-and-cover approach, Frost and Sandman ran towards the leftmost office building that their men were trapped in before - although their presumption was that the men were not situated behind the structure, but rather the bollards flanking them. As if on cue, however, the Kasatka helicopter emerged from its hiding spot with the gunner inside laying down a torrential rain that only managed to fatally kill one of the stationed Delta operatives before slowly descending onto the rocky knoll behind the bollards. The pilot inside instructed the remaining Russians to bolt for it while the gunner covers them. "Shit!" yelled Truck as he and the others retreated back to their hiding spots and provided some of their own covering fire, which actually luckily hit one of the Ruskis in between a tiny crack within the bollards ( x 3). In retaliation, the Kasatka minigunner spread his fire wildly in an arc that actually managed to fatally clip Powell in the shoulder ( x 2). "We can't let them leave!" Sandman barked to the others. Initiating what could be the riskiest plan ever, Sandman ordered Christian to toss a smoke grenade in the direction of the helo as the men continue to board it. Christian peered out from his position in the building and told Danson, his partner, to snipe at the minigunner's head. With the MK14 held tight in his hand, Danson muttered "This one's for you, Powell!" before shooting the minigunner's head clean off while the poor Ruski wasn't looking. At that moment, the Russians escaping to the helo let loose their rounds but Christian, quick on his feet and quicker with his hands, tossed the smoke grenade which then proceeded to envelop the whole rocky knoll in a dense cloud of smoke. "OK Christian, you know what to do now!" Sandman said over the intercom. Although the boss didn't say it outright, Christian knew what he had to do. From Team Metal's perspective, time was running out for Christian since the rotor blades of the Kasatka were dispersing the smoke quickly. Eventually, they heard some shots ring out - Shit, they got him Sandman thought. He was half right on the issue - not long after the shots were fired, Christian was seen to be limping slowly out of the haze clutching his MP5 close to his chest... before dropping dead ( x 1). The helicopter slowly began to arise, its four occupants staring back down at the landscape with a stern harumph - at least they wouldn't have to deal with the Americans any time soon. But as they lifted off, the Russians couldn't help but be irritated by a fast-paced beeping sound - by the time they realised what the sound was and where it was coming from... KABOOM! ( , x 0) Looking at the burning husk of the Kasatka fall to earth, the remaining Delta operatives walked out into the still searing heat of the afternoon sun. While it may have been time to lament the damage and carnage that had been inflicted on their fellow operatives, Team Metal and Danson knew the skirmish was just part of a bigger game-plan they needed to follow. "OK guys, we need to make our way down to the Helipad. Our pals in the 141 could use a hand from us" Sandman said as the 5 men charged down the dirt track, the sounds of battle still ringing in their ears. FIRST OUT: Russian Ground Forces Expert Opinion Most of the voters here agreed it was no contest between one of the world's most elite spec ops forces and a standard military force - Delta Force simply outclassed the Russian Ground Forces in every way from their weapons to their training. Section 2 - The Base Jump Site Task Force 141: , , x 8, , , , USMC: , , , , , x 5, , , Section 3 - The Mining Site Inner Circle: , x 9, , , , , Iranian Army: , x 9, , , , Section 4 - The Tunnels African Militia: , x 9, x 3 PLR: , x 9, x 3 Final Showdown - The Factory TBA Expert's Opinion TBA Category:Blog posts